vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagittarius of the Archer
Summary Sagittarius is is one of The Twelve Heavenly Stars. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C | Low 5-B Name: Sagittarius Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Centaur Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can see things far away), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions of himself), Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation, Longevity, Extrasensory Perception, Water Manipulation, Creation, Causality Manipulation (Alnasl ignores causality and instantaneously moves to hit the target), Teleportation (Alnasl boasts absolute accuracy, the moment after the arrow is fired, he teleports to and in front of the enemy. He has the ability to teleport along with the fired arrow by grabbing the arrow itself), Space-Time Manipulation (Alnasl has an absolute accuracy effect which bypasses the concept of space-time), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Should be able to resist Ruphas Coercion), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Heat Manipulation (Has some degree of resistance to heat. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues) | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Moon level+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales) | Small Planet level (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Libra of the Scales), Infinite with Alnasl (Alnasl is a skill which once fired, it will hit in the next instant, in other words there is no process between firing and hitting. It ignores causality and instantanously moves to hit the target. It also bypasses the concept of space-time) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Benetnash), Infinite with Alnasl Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far superior to Mars) | Class M (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ | Small Planet Class Durability: Moon level+ | Small Planet level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Robe:' A full-body robe that can change color to blend into the surroundings. *'Kaus Media:' A bow that Ruphas gave him two hundred years ago which has the effect of changing the attribute of the magic that is used. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arcane Magic:' The power to create what doesn't exist, contrasted to divine magic which is the power to enhance what already exists. *'Alnasl:' A skill which once it is fired, distance is not a factor, it will hit in the next instant. In other words, there is no process between firing and hitting. It can neither be countered nor avoided. It ignores causality and instantaneously moves to hit the target. It is an absolute accuracy effect which bypasses the concept of space-time. *'Ascella:' A support skill which turns a single target skill, whether it be arcane or divine magic, into an area of effect skill. The potency of the skill drops when compared to the original single-target state. However, when considering the effort saves from having to cast it on each and every individual target, it is a convenient skill. Key: Base | Level 1000 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Manga Characters Category:Air Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Time Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bow Users Category:Tier 5